


I Was Wrong

by mformello



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Love Confessions, Possibly Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23691718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mformello/pseuds/mformello
Summary: Sal gets the love confession he's only dreamed about, but he just can't keep his mouth shut.
Relationships: Sal Fisher/Original Character(s), Sal Fisher/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	I Was Wrong

Sal stared ahead blankly, processing what he had just heard. The one person he had fallen for while living in Nockfell had just said the words he had only dreamed of hearing. But that couldn’t be true. How could someone love someone like Sal Fisher? 

Everyone had said he was weird. Off putting. And he had started to believe it. Maybe it was the one glass eye that always stared blankly ahead. Or maybe it was his prosthetic. It always attracted attention. Rumors of why he had left New Jersey had never quite gone away and the facts were always twisted. The general consensus was Sal had killed his mother and that his scars were from her defending herself. He didn’t know which was worse: starting a fight with anyone who mentioned his mom or completely giving up on silencing the whispers. 

He is pulled back into reality. The dim string lights in the tree house creates a hazy glow around them. They were quiet, just sniffling with red eyes blinking back tears. They looked at him waiting for an answer. Any kind of answer. 

It wasn’t fair what Sal was going to do, but something just snapped, and fuck he couldn’t stop himself.

“How could you like me? How?” His voice only raised and became more spiteful. “ Have you seen what I look like? And don’t go giving me that ‘you’re beautiful’ bullshit. I look at this fucking mess everyday and there is nothing beautiful about it. Do you pity me? Do you think that this will make me feel better?” 

They were taken aback. This wasn’t the Sal they knew. Too shocked by his outburst, they stayed silent. 

He didn't even register what he was doing. He quickly unclasped the two straps on the back of his head and whipped the mask across the room. The sound alone was enough to make them jump. Nerves shot through them. 

“Sal,” They choked out. But Sal just kept ranting. 

“Is this what you’re into?” He hissed. He stood up. He loomed over them and gestured to his face. “Is this what you want to be with?”

“Sal Fisher!” They shouted in disbelief pushing themselves off the floor. “Fuck you.” They took an unsteady breath in trying to calm themselves enough to get the words out. “I never once asked you to take off your prosthetic. I never asked about your past. Because I respected you and your privacy.” They wiped away the tears hastily getting annoyed at the tears they were shedding. “Do you think I’m fucking dumb? Of course I knew that it wasn’t going to be just a few scars. I know that your face is fucked, but for fuck's sake you think all I care about is appearances? How selfish do you think I am?”

It was Sal’s turn to be shocked into silence. He regretted every word he had said previous. He was so sick of the rumors and of himself, but why did he have to take it out on the one person he loved? 

“I can’t believe I loved you. I thought you were sweet, caring, and fun to be around, but I was wrong. You’re just an asshole!” And with that they left the tree house, leaving Sal alone to cry. 

Because they were right. 

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted to emmermelon.tumblr.com


End file.
